Apl.de.ap
apl.de.ap, właśc. Allen Pineda Lindo (ur. 28 listopada 1974) – amerykański b-boy, raper, producent muzyczny i perkusista. Członek zespołu The Black Eyed Peas. Określa siebie jako Filipino-Amerykanina. Wczesne lata Urodził się i dorastał w biednej dzielnicy Sapang Bato w Angeles City w prowincji Pampanga na Filipinach. Jego matka Christina Pineda jest Filipinką a ojciec Afroamerykaninem. Jego ojciec był lotnikiem, stacjonował w Clark Air Base, opuścił rodzinę wkrótce po urodzeniu Allana. Edukacja jego i jego sześcioro rodzeństwa więc została pozostawiona matce. Jako dziecko Allan jeździł do i ze szkoły tzw. jeepneyami, które są filipińskimi autobusami, wykonanymi z amerykańskich samochodów pozostałych po II wojnie światowej. Jako dziecko marzył o zostaniu inżynierem. W wieku jedenastu lat przybył do USA w celu leczenia oczopląsu, które powoduje niekontrolowane, szybkie i gwałtowne ruchy gałek ocznych. Tam, w czasie podróży do Disneylandu powiedział, że chciałby pozostać w Stanach. W wieku czternastu lat, na stałe przeniósł się do USA, gdzie został adoptowany przez rodzinę o nazwisku Hudgens w Los Angeles. Apl był częścią programu adopcyjnego z organizacji Pearl S. Buck, gdzie amerykańskie rodziny przyjęły filipińskie dzieci, aby zapewnić im edukację i lepszą jakość życia. To właśnie tam, w szkole średniej, spotkał Williama Adamsa, siostrzeńca współlokatorów Hudgensów. Kariera Jego zamiłowanie do muzyki rozpoczęło się w 1989 roku, kiedy miał 14 lat i przeniósł się do Los Angeles, w Kalifornii, aby skończyć studia. W czasie liceum, zaprzyjaźnił się z will.i.am-em z którym chodzili w weekendy do centrum handlowego w Glendale, w Kalifornii ćwiczyć taniec i rapować. Brał udział w wielu konkursach. Wtedy założył razem z will.i.am-em grupę breakdance o nazwie: "Tribal Nation", ale to było do 1992 roku, kiedy udał się do Hollywood. Ich pierwszy kontrakt był z Ruthless Records, wytwórni Eazy-E. Nagrali piosenkę z popularnym raperem, nazwany "Merry Mother Fucking Christmas" i mieli zamiar wydać album pod inną nazwą zespołu: Atban Klann. Jednak wydanie albumu wstrzymano gdy Eazy-E zmarł. Ale w 1997 r. został podpisany kontrakt z Interscope Records. Jaime Gomez znany jako "Taboo" dołączył do zespołu i tak powstał zespół The Black Eyed Peas W lipcu 2011 grupa ogłosiła, że robią przerwę i zaprzeczyli pogłoskom rozpadu. Will.i.am stwierdził w wywiadzie, że stworzą nową muzykę w 2013 roku. W marcu 2013 roku apl.de.ap został potwierdzony jako sędzia w nadchodzącym sezonie inauguracyjnym The Voice of the Philippines Jego największymi inspiracjami są: Stevie Wonder, The Beatles, A Tribe Called Quest, De La Soul i Leaders of the New School. Jest też wielkim fanem Asin, filipińskiej grupy rockowej. Apl.de.ap planuje w 2014 roku wydać swój pierwszy solowy album. Zapowiadać go ma singiel z 2013 r. - "Going Out". Choroba W 2011 Pineda ujawnił w "People Magazine", że jest prawie niewidomy, cierpi na oczopląs i było tak przez całe jego życie: "Rozpoznaje kształty. Jeśli jestem w pobliżu, nawet jeśli coś jest duże, to nie mogę tego odczytać. Wątpiłem w siebie przez długi czas" Muzyk opisał tę chorobę jako motywacja dla tworzenia hip-hopu. Fundacja W ciągu ostatnich lat, apl.de.ap zaangażował się w pomoc biednym dzieciom z Filipin, Jego fundacja: "The apl.de.ap Foundation" zbiera fundusze, aby zachęcić dzieci do nauki. W 2011 roku rozpoczęła kampania "We can be anything", który ma na celu zbudowanie 10.000 klas wokół jego kraju w okresie dwóch lat. Stwierdził, że najważniejsze dla niego jest, aby pomóc dzieciom, które najbardziej go potrzebują. "Bez edukacji nic nie możemy zrobić, jeśli będziemy ciężko pracować nad czymś, a potem to nie działa, przynajmniej edukacja będzie działała jako kopia zapasowa, to jest plus, a ja lubię dawać możliwości ludziom, zwłaszcza dzieciom, które nie mają szanse na studia, a z pewnością na to zasługują " . Jego fundacja oferuje nie tylko miejsce do nauki dla dzieci, ale także uzupełnia miejsca uczenia młodzieży filipińskiej poprzez tworzenie pracowni komputerowych oraz bibliotek muzycznych w szkołach podstawowych i liceach. Jeepney music Dodatkowo w czasach The Black Eyed Peas, muzyk stworzył własną wytwórnię muzyczną o nazwie: Music Jeepney, która jest podmiotem zmian stworzonych, aby dać z powrotem na Filipinach i na świecie szanse młodym artystom, a jednocześnie zapewniając początkującym artystom i DJ-om możliwości pracy z APL. Dyskografia Nagrody * 2008: Special Citation – Myx Music Awards * 2010: Najlepszy występ Hip-hop/Rap: Take Me to the Philippines – Filipino-American Vocal Arts Society Online Music Awards * 2011: BPInoy Zobacz też * Kazimierz Mazur Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji